cataclysm_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "H"
H20 Johvannah Sharnel Genome: human Real Name: Johvanna Sharnel Description: Black hair, blue eyes Race: Israeli (Jewish) Arch nemesis: The outlander Origin: a rich lawyer. Johvanna and the outlander were dating for a while. One day while out on a date, the super villains Inc. attacked. They brandished a laser designed to remove the outlander’s powers. Sniper shot at him and johvanna jumped in the way of the laser while standing in a puddle of water. Johvanna was knocked unconscious and kidnapped where she was brainwashed to turn against the outlander. As a bonus, she gained incredible water-like abilities. since she had no powers to steal, the laser rewrote her dna and gave her powers. The outlander has spent every waking moment since trying to free Johvanna from the mental brainwashing but there’s a mental failsafe. If she is mentally tampered, she’ll die. Powers: Can manipulate water. Changes into water. Blasts water from hands Personality: (Before brainwashing) carefree. Happy. Full of life. (after brain washing.) vengeful, serious, Blames the outlander for everything that happened to her. Harpies Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Harry Stanford Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Beverly Stanford’s son: Paladin:Outcast Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Hat trick marie gabrielle chapeau Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Havert Mactaggert. Owner of havert’s supplies in aten scholfieldia Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Healthina Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Heat seak Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Heat seek Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Heavy metal Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hector Conklin Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Heilriel marlangra Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Helio Crux Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hell buster Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hellfire Genome: Dragon Real Name: ? Description: Big read evil dragon with green eyes Race: Dragon kin, Red Arch nemesis: Raven Alakaban,Darian Slither Origin: Big evil Dragon bent on destroying the human race. Queen of the red dragons. She just hates mortals and would rather use them for cattle than to share a planet with them. Although she and her reds are very dormant in the modern world. Powers. Stronger than Limbo, Fire breather. Flight, sharp claws and teeth. Personality: Evil and destructive, random and powerful Henna nikann Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hennesee Jones Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Henrietta jenkins (Malcolm Everett’s mother.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hera the red queen Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Herman shuler editor in chief of mocking bird’s song. Trish’s boss Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hermes the god Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hermes (the speedster) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: High chief jamir Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hitler Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hiwa Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hiya Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Hot spot Gender: Female Real name : Jennifer Alan Description: Brown hair, grey eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Born with her powers. Jennifer once saved the outlander’s life from a super villain that was attempting to kill him. she would rescue him and go to the w.l.g. for help. While he was recovering she would get tested to see just how powerful she was. At the time, the w.l.g.’s equiptment wasn’t powerful enough to truly record her power level. The outlander recovered and went through his bout with Darkforce. During this time period, Jennifer fell in love with a doctor who lost his life saving people in a fire. She became pregnant with her daughter, Taylor(who became known as resurrection) shortly after the darkforce saga Jennifer and William fell in love,but Darkforce then attempted to take Jennifer over. however she was better able to control the darkforce entity than William was. It was later discovered that somehow she had demonic blood coursing through her veins. Eventually, Darkforce got tired of attempting to take full control over her and left her and became a powerful demon in his own right. She and William split up when she had to take care of family business and didn’t want William to meet her racist family. She would shy away from cameras and news reporters wanting to know if the two were an item. William felt that she was ashamed to be with him and decided to let her go. She would then leave and become a reserve member of the team. Powers: as hotspot: Fire, flight, fire absorption. Can fire jets of fire or create fire balls. As Darkforce: dark matter energy coupled with fire powers. Personality: very light hearted, where’s her heart on her sleeve, funny and energetic, but clams up around her family. Family: father: Arthur Alan. Note: Arthur is a racist business man that hates blacks and Hispanics.) Maryse Alan. Arthur’s much younger wife from France and Jennifer’s step mother.) Mother: Carla Alan (deceased.) Taylor Alan. Daughter (resurrection) Howard BowlFinger Comic: Paladin: Outcast (supporting character) Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Beverly Stanford’s abusive Ex. Powers: Abilities: Family: Human beam ' Gender:Male Real name : Glenn Edward welsh Description: dark Brown hair. Grey eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: the mirror Origin: Glenn was one of William’s best friends. The two met a while William was building his fortune with webber industries. Glenn was an investor in the company and belived in william’s scientific achievements. When the aliens began their attacks on the planet, the two quickily realized that they both were alphas when they began protecting people together. William ordered glenn to search for other alphas and to help him form a group to protect florida from the attackers. Glenn helped to form the team, and after saving the world, due to his more exploritive and adventurous nature, Glenn left to climb mountains and to explore all the world had to offer. He would later return to the team after hearing news that William had gotten seriously hurt while saving a few other of the team. He returned to the W.L.G. to help William recover and remained on the team for quite some time. He would come and go periodically and along with William funds the group and their efforts, but never takes up the mantle as team leader. On again off again open relationship with alarm Powers: can turn himself into a lasor beam and cut through nearly any non reflective surface. Can reduce the power of his attacks from lethal to stun and simply just force blasts. Can travel faster than the speed of light and sound. May use energy sources to travel. Can fly as well. May create force fields using lasor energy and may burn whatever he touches while in Lethal lasor form. Personality: vegan, adventurous, free spirited, good natured, hearty, thrill seeker, spiritual, smart, hippie chic, Family: Kelton welsh (Father) '''Note: ' has a strained relationship with his son. Doesn’t understand his life style although Glenn has made the family more than his fair share of money. Kelton is always harsh on glenn finding glenn to be immature and saying things like”when will you ever grow up and be a true man.” Etc. Kelton is the patriarch of the family and is the slick, polished, businessman who wants his son to follow in his foot steps. Mallory welsh. (mother…deceased.) Cynthia welsh. (sister.) '''Note: '''although she follows in her father’s footsteps, she respects her brother’s choices in life. She is constantly playing referee and trying to reign in her father. Even though she is everything that her father wants her to be, she feels that she still does not measure up to what he wants her to be due to his constant obsession over Glenn getting himself straight. She loves both her father and brother dearly and just wants them to get along. Wendy myers (on again off again open relationship.) '''Hunter Gender: male Age: 37 Real name : Jason Bisbee Description: Shoulder length Brown hair. Blue eyes. Stubble Height : 5’91/2 Weight: 215 Alignment: Villian Race: white Arch nemesis: White noise, Red Raven, Fearless Jason is rich and powerful and loves hunting. He owns a technologically advanced company called forward thinking technologies and has created special hunting gear to capture and kill animals quicker and more efficiently. His creations makes hunting so easy that now it’s boring to him. Seeking a bigger better thrill, he began hunting the homeless and the poor feeling that he was doing the world a favor by killing them off. When they too lost their thrill He decided then that it was time to start hunting more interesting prey. His first target was a bad ass assassin named White noise. He studied his prey and decided the best thing to do was to let her come to him, so he shot her son. Now she is on the war path and he wants to kill her as one of his notches under his belt. Powers: none other than creating new gadgets to hunt with. Very agile due to gymnastic training in which he once trained to qualify in the Olympics, but backed out at the last minute. He just wanted to see if he could qualify, but had no interests in the medals. Personality: cocky, a bit snobbish, very competitive. One of the smartest men on the planet. Family: ?